Such a Sad Love, Deep in Your Eyes
by toxicXdayXdreams
Summary: What if Sarah couldn't remember that one last line in time? Sarah, now stuck in the labyrinth, has to figure out how to save her self from Jareth's new found power over her. Will she? Or will she be stuck with him trying to claim her his Queen forever? SJ
1. One Second Too Late

_**Chapter One.**_

**_One Second Too Late _**

"Give me the child. . ."

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous until now. But I can be cruel."

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything that you have wanted, I have done. You asked the child be taken, and I took him. You coward before me. . . I was frightening. . . I have re-ordered time. . . I have turned the world upside down. . . ! And I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city. . . My will is as strong as yours. . . And my kingdom . . ."

"Stop! Wait! Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

"And my kingdom as great. . ."

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom as great. . . Damn, I can never remember that line. . ."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"

"Kingdom as great. . . Kingdom as great. . ."

A clock ticked in the background over bearing Sarah's ears. Suddenly every distraction was out to get her. Jareth, the Goblin King leaned forward anxiously, his eyes never leaving her face. A paranoid feeling as though he was trying to block her train of thought grew inside her belly and rose up in her chest, chocking her till the point where her vocal cords refused to work even if she did remember the last line.

A single chime rung in the air as Sarah's desperate cry sounded through the air, "You have no power over me!" The chimes continued to chime as both Sarah and the King continued to stare at each other. Sarah's face full of defeat as Jareth stood in front of her, smirking.

"You're too late, Sarah. Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby." Jareth circled around Sarah as though he was in his owl form searching for the perfect time to strike his pray.

"No!" Sarah cried. Tears trickled down her face. "Please!"

"We made a deal," Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear from behind. Sarah jumped, the way he was walking was all to familiar. He walked just as he had on the sandy hill over looking the labyrinth outside the main gate.

"But I solved the labyrinth! I saw Toby with my own two eyes," Sarah pleaded. She turned to face Jareth, shocked on how close he was. He hands where clasped behind his back, his eyes matching his smirking mouth. He made no attempt to step back even though he was obviously aware of her discomfort. "It's not fair!" Jareth raised a single eye brow, his mismatched eyes sparkling from lights surrounding them.

"You still stick to your old self? You've learned nothing from my kingdom?" Sarah's face flared as more tears flowed. Jareth clicked his tongue as he turned and began to walk slowly away toward the stone archway where he had appeared. "I won, fair or not. . ."

"Then let's make another deal!" Sarah cried. The words flew out of her mouth faster then she comprehended them. "Take me instead of Toby!"

Jareth stopped and turned around to face her yet again. A smile grew on his lips. "Either way, you won't have your brother back."

Sarah licked her lips nervously as she stepped forward to the king. "He's young and needs a mother. I've lived my teenage years." Jareth looked Sarah up and down. His lips where suddenly pinched. He matched Sarah's steps towards her, his head held slightly back as he observed her. He placed a hand under her chin raising her face up to his.

"Say the right words. . ." He whispered, twisting his wrist under Sarah's chin in a fancy circle, forming yet another crystal bubble.

"You have power over me," hot breath covered Sarah's face as arms circled her waist. She put her hands on his upper arms trembling. She felt his eyes burning her body as he stared at her, but she didn't have the courage to look at him. Except for flickers when she dared to glance up from her feet.

She felt her feat leave the ground, but she didn't cling to Jareth. Instead she simply hoped that she would fall, but Jareth's magic never seemed to have loop holes for anyone other then himself. Sarah simply rose in the air with Jareth next to her, his hands resting on her softly. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to change. She waited for her skin to turn leathery with a shield of oil around her, followed with her height to go down considerably with her voice to change to a higher level of pitch. She waited to become a goblin.

But the seconds seemed to drag on, but the only thing that seemed to change about her was that she no longer felt exhausted. A weird sense came over her, that she somehow was more empowered. Sarah opened her eyes to look down at her self.

Sure enough she was standing on solid stone again, though still in the castle. Jareth had changed his choice of clothes to back to what he wore when he scared her in the room with the stairs. That wolfish grin of his was back as he stared at her. He tilted his head to the side.

"Do you expect to be a goblin?" he asked. He played with a crystal sending to hand from hand as he stepped back. Sarah nodded truthfully, her face blushing as he let out a laugh.

"Come come, my precious little thing," he said as he turned to walk away. "Why would go and do a thing like that for?" he looked over his shoulders. "Follow Sarah, or do you wish to walk around in more mazes?"

Sarah hastened her self to follow him, taking careful watch to follow him through the twisted stairs and arch ways.

"Where is Toby now?" she asked timidly.

"Back in his crib. Do you wish to see?" Jareth turned on his heels holding the crystal on his finger tips. Sarah peered inside of the bubble. Her step mother was leaning over the cage, petting her sons head. Tears filled Sarah's eyes again.

"They don't notice I'm gone?" she asked Jareth. Jareth lost his smirk as he too peered into the bubble. Suddenly her father rushed into the room pulling Karen's arm away from her own baby. He seemed frantic. "Daddy!" Sarah cried. She grabbed Jareth's wrist as though it would bring her closer to her father. The bubble followed them to Sarah's room. It seemed ransacked, with many things broken, and walls seemingly torn down from the inside. "What happened?" she asked desperately.

"You don't remember the goblin lady at the dump?" Jareth answered with a question. "You're parents. . . With such little imagination will claim that you where stolen from them. They won't know the difference." Fury rose in Sarah.

"What difference is there?!" she asked. Jareth placed an arm around her waist.

"The difference?" he whispered in her ear. "That you gave your self away and you made that mess. You where not attacked and adducted. You _chose_ to search for Toby for 13 hours. I told you go back to your room. I told you _twice_, and yet you still continued to stay within this very labyrinth. You agreed to my terms."

"Terms?" Sarah looked up in fear.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. . ." he placed a single kiss on her neck. A shiver raced down Sarah's neck. Tears raced down her face again.

"You're so cruel."

"Just as you can be so cruel. Though I do believe in you, Sarah," his words rolled off his tongue with ease. He turned around. We must get you dressed. I refuse to have a wife looking like a human who's rolled around the streets."

"I am hu -" Sarah stopped speechless. "Wife?!"

"Love me, Sarah. This all falls under what you agreed too." he never turned around to her. "And your no longer human. You haven't been human sense that peach you ate."

"What did you say?" Sarah cried. "You tricked me!"

"Trickery isn't the word I was thinking off," Jareth took her hand as he pulled her into the throne room. Goblins carried on, all most as though ignoring their king and future queen. "More of like _surprised_," he kicked away one of the goblins in his way.

Sarah trailed behind Jareth feeling generally doomed and sorry for her self. But he seemed rather joyful in front of her, his hair bouncing with his step, with his free hand swinging in the air, as though he didn't have a care in the world.

_Of course he doesn't,_ Sarah thought to her self; _He's a spoiled little prince who's used to getting his way. . . There's got to be some way I can get out of this! Married?! To Jareth of all beings?!_

"What am I then, Jareth?" Sarah asked trying to sound calm.

"You're like me. Not Human or a Goblin. Merely a being living and thriving of the Goblin world." Sarah eyed him suspiciously. There had to be something more complex at work then just from what he was saying. Something more important to him.

"If you . . ." she started but Jareth hushed her.

"So many questions! You will over load your self, my dear," he grinned at her.

_Does he honestly think I'm just going to give up everything and love him in return?!_

His eyes twinkled as they came to a stop. Sarah looked around. The palace was so much bigger then it appeared from the outside. Jareth kicked open a door with his heal, backing up while holding both of her hands, into a bedroom.

It was a circle room decorated with dark blues and silvers as though under a night sky. A four poster bed; large enough for two, sat in the middle of the room, with silver drapes hanging from the ceiling. For the moment it was tied back to the pillars in the corners, but it could hang strait to block off the world.

Mirrors, again shaped in circles, hung around the wall. Sarah felt trapped in a mystery house like at carnivals. She half expected a scary clown to pop out of the dark corners of the room. Jareth walked to the opposite side of the room opening to glass doors to large balcony. The balcony looked over the city.

"Our bedroom and our kingdom, my love," Jareth turned to look at Sarah. She swallowed, looking around anxious. It was a beautiful room she had to admit. And Jareth did seem be actually attractive standing there with the light shining in from behind him. He stood with his legs slightly spread and his hands on his hips. Looking very much the part of the king that he was.

"Sharing a bedroom before we're married?" Sarah asked, and idea forming in her head to prolong any vows. . . Or vows shared under blankets. Jareth let out another laugh, as though she was a foolish child with no mind.

"And who's to marry us?" he asked as he walked up to her. He looked her up and down and then walked to a large wooden cabinet. He brought out a green silk robe. The bodice was tight with silver threads forming a corset into the dress. The skirt trailed, flowing at the hips, showing off the persons figure without being scandalous. The long sleeves ended with a v that would reach Sarah middle finger and the front came up to the neck. The only thing Sarah frowned at was an oval cut in the center of the chest area that would surely show more then enough cleavage. "A goblin?!" Jareth said grinning again bringing back Sarah's attention back to him.

He knew that the dress had distracted her. . . "Would you like to wear it, my Queen?" He held it out to her.

"Jareth, I insist that we not stay together till we're vowed to each other." She backed up and turned to the door looking for an escape. She gasped when Jareth stood suddenly in front of the door, frowning and giving her a cross look.

"Even if there was someone to fulfill your silly vow wish, which there isn't, it wouldn't make much sense as you all ready vowed your self to me."

"I vowed to love you and do as you sa -" Sarah wished she could manage to keep her mouth shut. She closed her eyes and realized that she just proved her own point wrong.

"Then do as I say, Sarah, and put this dress on. And you will be come my Queen tonight, love, as promised," he took one step at time towards her, a frown still on his face. All playfulness was gone from his eyes. For once Sarah felt general fear of what was going to happen to her.

"You lost our little game, love, and you started another one. One that both of us can win if you let that happen," he held out the dress to her. He pointed to the door to the right. "You can use the bathing room to dress in. I can understand wanting privacy for that." He turned and sat down at a desk, lighting an oil lamp, shifting through papers.

Sarah stared at him for a minute, watching as he took off his black coat, and opened his vest, revealing his poet like shirt. He looked up once, smiled at her with a cheeky grin, and looked back down again. She sniffed unhappily, which was noticed by Jareth, and moved for the door he pointed too.

"Sarah. . ." Jareth called out. She placed a hand on the door as she looked over her should to look at him. "I can make you happy. Just open your mind to your situation." Sarah drew in a quick breath as she saw a flicker of sadness wash over his face before it was rinsed away by something else. She didn't say anything, but instead nodded.

"What happened to my friends?" Sarah asked calmly. "They where waiting in the thrown room before I found you and Toby." Sarah thought it best to change the conversation topic.

"Royally pardoned from any felons against the kingdom," he said softly as he scribbled notes on important looking documents. "Or at least they will be once I'm finished with these."

"What felonies did they commit?!" Sarah asked alarmed.

"Treason - for helping you to the castle," he said before Sarah could say anymore. "Every soul in the Goblin Realms know that helping wondering humans in the Labyrinth are off of bounds unless I give permission."

"Humans? I was the only human in there." Sarah rushed to the balcony. The dress was forgotten on the floor. Sure enough, what seemed tons of humans wondered hopelessly around the labyrinth. "How do they not see each other?" Sarah asked confused. Her heart reached out for everyone of them.

"The Labyrinth has many secrets and magic in it," Jareth explained from behind his desk. He viewed her with caution. "It's not good to try and communicate with them, love. It just cause's more stress to some." Sarah gave Jareth a look that Jareth must have seen as he responded with the perfect response. "I only talked to you while on your trip because I wanted you to be my Queen. . . I have for a while now. Now get dressed Sarah!" he ordered eyeing the dress on the floor with annoyance. Sarah glanced at Jareth once more before picking up the dress from the floor and changing like he asked.

* * *

When Sarah had walked out the room, dressed in the gown, Jareth was gone. She rushed for the door, frantic at the thought of way to escape. The door was locked. Sarah let out of growl of frustration as she slammed her fist down on the door.

"Damnit!"

She threw her self down on the bed, staring out the large balcony that was still open. The sun was starting to disappear behind the city towers and walls. That meant it was closer to the time where Jareth was expecting Sarah to sleep with him.

Slowly Sarah stood up and walked towards the edge of the balcony. She slowly looked over the edge, gulping at the height she was above the ground. For a brief second Sarah had thoughts of simply jumping over the edge of the balcony before anything worse happened. Her hands gripped the stone banister tightly as she pictured on what the damage would be done to her body if she did that.

No. . . Trying to escape sounded much better. . . Even if she had to sleep with Jareth first.

Time traveled fast for Sarah, as she watched the sun fall over the final wall of the labyrinth before it disappeared setting the kingdom in darkness. A small smile spread over her lips as she watched one by one, lights appeared around the houses and buildings that the goblins lived and worked in. For at least a day she can pretend that she was living every girls dream and becoming a princess to a fantasy world.

She was so preoccupied with watching the Labyrinth be taken over by it's night life she didn't hear the door become unlocked, opened, and closed.

Arms circled around her waist and lips trailed kisses from her shoulder, up her neck, to the back of her ear. She jumped at the surprise contact, but somewhat relaxed with she saw it was Jareth. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace pretending it was someone else holding her that way. Maybe that nice boy that asked her for a date, the last day she in her own world, would suite her imagination just fine.

But her imagination wouldn't let her forget who was really kissing her neck. Slowly she let Jareth turn her around. "You look beautiful in this dress," he whispered softly. He laced his fingers with hers tilting his head to the right as it took her in. "Won't you kiss me willingly?" for a moment Sarah's heart stopped. She breathed in deeply as a rose hue took over her cheeks.

"I've never kissed someone before. . ."

For the first time Sarah saw Jareth give a genuine smile. As though he was someone normal, and not the trickster that tormented her from the beginning of her time in the labyrinth.

"I know this," Jareth pulled Sarah against his chest slowly. He brushed her hair back from her face as he put his arms around her, breathing in deeply as he felt her own arms slip slowly around his waist. He leaned in, brushing his lips against her, his grip on Sarah tightening. He coaxed her into kissing him as he held her as tight as she could. Her own grip on him was just as tight as his was, as she pushed her self against him.

Sarah didn't know what was happening to her. Maybe it was her own curiosity of getting kissed, or maybe it was the fact that all personality faults aside, Jareth was a rather handsome man. Sarah didn't quite know. But she lost control of her self as she responded to his kisses.

She didn't realize what Jareth was doing to her, till she found her self on her back with Jareth on top of her, pulling up her skirts. Sarah caught his hands as he pushed her skirts up to her knee's.

"Jareth!" she cried gasping for breath from the surprisingly intense kiss. Jareth himself looked breathless as he stopped his kisses to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Please don't make me do this," Jareth looked down at her with his eye brows knotted. "Please, Jareth. I'll agree to being your wife but I'm not ready for this," she pleaded as tears pooled in her eyes.

Slowly Jareth rolled off of Sarah, stretching himself out beside her.

"Thank you. . . Love," she said softly and awkwardly. Jareth looked suspicious of her but Sarah gave him the most innocent look she could.

"Then when you are ready," Jareth said slowly. Sarah let out an angelic smile as she moved her self close to him. She let him wrap his arms around her. She began to fall asleep, surprised on how she easily found her self at ease with goblin king.

_This has to be a bad dream. . ._

* * *

I feel as though this chapter was rather dry. But I would love your opinions to see if I should continue or whatnot. It was an I idea I came up with watching the end of the labyrinth but then decided to write it down at 2 in the morning while on cold meds. 


	2. Only Little Girls Run Away

_**Chapter Two**_

**_Only Little Girls Run Away _**

High pitched chirping noise ran though the room waking Sarah up from her dream. "God," Sarah said to herself as she snuggled deeper into her blankets and pillow not opening her eyes. "What a weird dream." It was Sunday, Karen and her Dad should be at work by now, leaving her to yet again baby sit Toby. But he wasn't making a sound so Sarah decided to stay in bed and sleep.

But first she had to get rid of that annoying alarm clock of hers.

She rolled over , waving her arm around for her side table. Sarah still refused to open her eyes. She must have had her arm waving in the air for at least a minute now, trying to find the alarm clock when she opened her eyes in annoyance.

There was no side table. . . Meaning no alarm clock. . .

Sarah sat up startled looking around her. "Oh my God!" Sarah cried jumping from the bed that she dreamt of last night. She was still in the room. She sprang for the balcony doors, and flung them open. They crashed against the walls heavily, as she ran to the edge of the balcony. The Labyrinth stretched out in front of her for miles, the final wall preventing her to see beyond the Labyrinth.

The high pitched chirping came from a rather large yellow looking crow sitting on the railing.

"You still refuse to think that I'm real?" a voice asked calmly from behind her. Sarah spun around, facing the Goblin King. He was leaning against the open door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling at her. "Are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" he mocked in what Sarah shockingly took as a joking manor.

"How can you be real? This isn't supposed to happen! It's unheard off." Sarah turned back to face the Labyrinth.

"It's not as unheard off as you think," Jareth was suddenly standing behind her. His arms outstretched to the balcony so his hands where on the railing, blocking Sarah from moving. "Look at those humans down there walking around. Is it unheard off for them?"

Sarah stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"Why me? Why make me your wife?" Sarah almost sounded like she was pleading with Jareth. "I'm sure there's a human down there who's prettier then me, who would suit your needs better."

"Oh I'm sure," Jareth said. Sarah's face flushed. "But how many humans have an obsession about fairy tales that have at least some resemblance to this Labyrinth?"

"I don't have an obsession, just an interest! But those had nothing to do with the Labyrinth!" Sarah sniffed the air in a huff. Jareth simply laughed at her frustration.

"Do you need to visit your room once more and look for your self? Tell me Sarah, how many stuffed toys do you have of friends that you later met, here, in my kingdom?" Sarah thought back and was surprised her self. She even had a poster of the Escher room on her wall. She never had thought of that before and wondered why she didn't think of those toys earlier. "Face it, Sarah. . . You where born for this Labyrinth."

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked suddenly. He turned her around. Sarah gasped. Suddenly a table was in front of her on the balcony filled with fruits and breakfast foods of every kind imaginable.

Jareth reached out and plucked a peach from on the side plates and went to hand it to her. "I'll take no peaches from you again," Sarah jumped back, staring at the peach with murder in her eyes. Jareth laughed at her. He took a bite himself and stared at her as he chewed.

"Nothing happened to me," he said still laughing. "Are you still scared of a helpless peach?" Sarah moved around the table, all ready picking out things she wanted to eat.

"Yes."

* * *

Jareth had continued to pick on Sarah throughout breakfast, so by the time he left for some kingdom affair of his, Sarah was left rather bitter as she searched through her wardrobe. Jareth had good taste in clothes Sarah decided, though most of his clothes that he had made ready for Sarah, where slightly scandalous in some way or other.

Her final choice for the day, was a white halter-top summer dress that had blue patterns around the trim that Sarah guessed represented the Labyrinth. The scandalous part - it had no back till her lower back just so that it covered her backside. Though at least it covered her legs with yet another small trail behind her.

Though she was happy with the fact that Jareth allowed her free roam of the kingdom. Placing her hair up in a messy bun, Sarah moved to the door. She slowly turned the door handle surprised when it opened up for her.

And she took off.

Sarah didn't know which way she had to take to get out the castle, so she took random turns and stair cases to get down to the main level. Finally she stopped running, out of breathe and frantic. She had been running around the castle, pushing away many goblins, and yet, she was still back in front of her bedroom door.

Noises sounded down the hall. Goblins peered around corners looking at her, and whispering.

"Go away!" Sarah yelled at them in frustration All at the once, ever goblin head disappeared behind wall corners and doors leaving her in an empty hall way. Sarah stopped. At the edge of the hall way was a new stair case that she hadn't seen before.

She walked towards it carefully, weary of yet another exhausting run down a trick stair case. Sarah found her self in the throne room with goblins overrunning it. Jareth sat calmly on his throne, his legs propped over the arm rest lazily. He was watching his goblins with amusement at his goblins ran wild with human babies and chickens. Sarah grasped the wall franticly as she watched one goblin fling a baby high in the air and walking off singing the lines, "_What magic spell to use_. . ."

Another goblin rushed forward, catching the air born baby as it came down again, with little to no trouble and ran of with it. The baby gurgled happily.

"Sarah!" Jareth's voice boomed over the yelling and squawking of the goblins. He stood up, his arms outstretched. "Care to join us in a small celebration?" Sarah moved foreword, plastering a smile her face.

"What's the celebration?" a clock appeared in the air next to Jareth, chiming. Someone's thirteen hours where up. A baby sat in the middle of the floor laughing uncontrollably. Sarah watched in horror as his body seemed to move uncontrollably under the skin. Suddenly the babies laughter warped it self to a goblin squeal. With a loud pop, smoke boomed around the baby, then slowly drifted away. A new found goblin sat in the middle of the thrown room looking around, laughing uncontrollable before it rushed off to join the mass of other goblins.

Sarah felt sick inside. "I named her Th'Dyla," Jareth said suddenly beside her grinning. "She seemed to fit it."

"It's so sad!" Sarah cried placing a hand over her mouth. Jareth lost his grin to look at her with confusion.

"Sad?"

"Whoever wished her away couldn't save her in time!" Jareth arched his eye brow.

"The person trying to find her, would later beat her once she turned 9," Jareth flicked a wrist to the room. "Here she'll grow up as a healthy Goblin." Sarah turned to Jareth in shock. The corner's of his lips twitched to frown. "I made a point in sending her step father to the Bog of Stench. Without that bridge that you so craftily destroyed on your journey, he couldn't figure out how to get out. Unlucky fellow stayed thirteen hours standing next to a tree in confusion. Can't say he was rather bright. . ." Jareth took her hand and let her to his thrown, where he sat down, pulling her down in top of his lap.

He trailed a gloved hand up and down her back softly. Sarah had to fight down shivers though she didn't try to stop him.

"I wish to see my friends today, Jareth," she said resting her hand on his chest, playing with one of his long strands of hair. Jareth looked at her cautiously.

"You will need to return to the castle by sun down," Jareth warned. "You saw the labyrinth at day, but I promise the labyrinth is much more treacherous as night."

"I will," Sarah said smiling as she stood. Jareth grabbed her hand as she turned to go.

"I'm warning you Sarah. . ." he trailed off from his sentence as yet another clock began to chime in the background. "Night fall!" Jareth's voice chimed in Sarah's ear after his body disappeared in front of her. Chills ran down Sarah's back.

* * *

Sarah never searched for her friends as she wondered around the Labyrinth. It had been three hours so far, as she still had so much to walk through to get to the main gates. Maybe if she just got back to that sandy hill, she can make it back to her own world. She never stopped to take a break as she wondered around the maze.

* * *

She had no clue where she was, and suddenly she was very cold. Her thin dress was muddy and wet now from walking around the forest she somehow found her self in. Sarah looked around confused as she looked around. That tree looked so familiar… Like she had walked past it all ready that day.

The sun had all ready faded for the day, and weird noises like demon crickets sounded all around her. Even the creek beside her seemed ominous. Sarah sat down against the tree trunk, mad that she hadn't found her way yet. Her stomach growled at her as well.

"Great," Sarah said to herself.

_I'm lost, can't see 5 feet in front of me, and I'm hungry._

A growl sounded from what seemed all around her.

"Shut up," she told her stomach. But the growling continued. . .

_Is that. . . Really my stomach. . .?_

Fear began to take over Sarah, as she slowly stood up, feeling trapped against the tree. Two glowing eyes showed across the creek bed, along with snarling teeth. It looked like a wolf only with goblin features. . . It's body with ridden with only patches of fur and scars, along with dirt and stains from god knows what. It lowered it self to the ground, sniffing the air hungrily.

_Oh, this is bad. . . _Sarah thought numbly to her self as she glanced to her left. Another pair of glowing red eyes slowly faded into picture and the same to the right. Sarah cursed her self for not thinking of protection. And Jareth had warned her as well!

"Jareth. . ." Sarah muttered to her self, suddenly sorry she even left his castle. Even if she did make past these wolfish things, she'd never make it back to the castle before morning at the rate she was going.

Something padded across the ground, catching the red-eyed wolves attention. A circle crystal rolling in front of Sarah and coming to a stop. With a loud pop, smoke and glitter flew around Sarah, making her cough. She neared the wolves snort, their nose and eyes irritated by the appearance of the sudden distraction. She heard his voice before she actually saw him.

"I told you to be back before nightfall!" Jareth said angrily standing in front of her with his back to her. He had a sword in hand and was glaring at the wolves in front of them. "Well it's a fine mess you got your self into!"

Jareth cursed at the wolf in front of them suddenly leapt up from on of them, easily jumping above their heads. Jareth raised his sword blocking the sudden flying flames that came from the wolves eyes. The wolf snarled as it jumped again.

He dodged the second attack, and thrusting his sword up in the air, piercing the wolves belly. The wolf yelped painfully. Throwing his sword to the side, the wolf slid off the sword hitting the ground with a thud, standing up before barking at the two others, then limping away in the forest. The others growling as the slowly backed away, covering their leaders trail before turning and running them selves.

Jareth turned and faced Sarah.

"So you never had the intentions to find your friends at all, did you?" Sarah gulped as she once again found her self backed against the tree.

"I got lost. . ." Sarah stuttered at Jareth marched up to her angrily. He threw his sword point down in the ground.

"While on your way to escape!" Sarah gulped as Jareth stopped only a few inches from her, her back pressed roughly against the tree. "Can you imagine what would have happened to you, if you hadn't said my name?" His hands where on her arms, shaking her angrily. "Sarah, you could have gotten killed!"

"I'm sorry!" tears spread down Sarah's cheeks. If the wolves didn't kill her all ready, Jareth was going too. He looked like he was furious.

"I warned you and now you must be punished!"

"Punished?!"

"Do you think I can trust you know in Labyrinth on your own?" Sarah was ready to collapse. It was her only second day in the labyrinth and she ruined her chances for an immediate escape. "Oh you should have seen the hurt on your friends faces, when I came looking for them to come and get you. Poor Hogwart went out of his mind with worry that you had gotten hurt on your way to see him." Jareth rubbed it in.

"Only little girls run away," Jareth said, grasping Sarah's hand. "So I will treat you like a little girl." Sarah found her self in the room that she now shared with Jareth. He threw his leather jacket/cloak on the desk, and angrily storming around the room, placing the sword back on it's sheath that hung on the wall. The balcony doors where slammed shut and locked before Jareth turned his seething look at Sarah.

"I have centered my life around your little childish dreams," Jareth said softly but the anger was laced in his words. "What high expectation am I not fulfilling that is making you bitter towards me?" Sarah was lost for words. "Why is it that you won't give me a chance to at least make you truly smile?" he paced the room. "I have not even asked a single thing from you yet, except for the love that wife should give her husband."

"You stole my little brother!" Sarah said angrily to Jareth. "And did everything you could to trick me into losing the labyrinth. Yet you expect me to love you? Everything that you have done for me, you did to fulfill your own selfish needs." Sarah knew arguing with Jareth could be dangerous.

"You _asked_ me to take your brother. You where the one that decided to try and fight for him back. And I never once tricked you. The Labyrinth has a will of it's own that you need to realize! I even follow it's rules," Jareth said back. Sudden his shoulders slumped forward, hurt from Sarah's words. "I can't be blamed for the Labyrinth's decisions."

"But you rule the Labyrinth," Sarah said confused.

"No, Sarah. I rule the beings that live in it, and make sure that they respect the Labyrinth. If they where to roam wild at night, and disrespect the labyrinth at day, chaos would run wild." Sarah sat on the bed. She watched Jareth turn to the glass doors looking out the night scene of the labyrinth. She felt suddenly guilty for the king. Being a King of any kind had high pressures at all times of the day and night, and he must have spent a while searching for her.

"How did you find me, Jareth?" Sarah asked watching as a goblin came into the room carefully placing a bowl of hot water and a rag on the dresser in front of her. The goblin pointed to Sarah, and then to the water, before running out the room before Jareth took notice. She slowly stood and began to wash away the dirt from her. She had scratches all over her from the damned forest that stung once it encountered the soupy water.

Jareth appeared behind her, taking the wash cloth from her hands, and carefully ran it down her back. It stung, but with the gentle touches of Jareth, it felt rather nice.

"When none of your friends knew where you where, I sent an alarm through out the city. My Goblin forces searched high and low for you in the maze, but once it turned dark, they had to retreat, mindful of the Labyrinth rules. I was trying to find my magic to pin point you, but it's even hard for me to search the whole Labyrinth. It was when you said my name that one of my crystals happened to pick up on. I came instantly and it's a good thing I did too. Though I suppose I will have to deal with the issue tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Those wolves that attacked you where not just plain wolves,"

_Is anything normal in this world?_ Sarah thought sarcastically to her self.

"They where part of the army of the red-eyed tribe that run those woods at night. Tomorrow I will have their so-called "ambassadors" raising hell at my door tomorrow."

"Why?" Sarah asked genuinely concerned.

"You where in their territory in their time of reign, now you tell me why they might have an issue." Jareth placed the dirty cloth back in the water. Untying the strings around Sarah's neck for her. Turning around as Sarah hurriedly pulled a night gown over her body.

"Jareth. . ." Sarah whispered when he could turn around again. She leaned into him, placing her hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Jareth sighed as he looked at her with a kinder look in his eyes, though anger was still laced in the background.

"Go to bed, Sarah, We'll deal with this in the morning."

Sarah did what she was told and climbed under the covers. She turned to face Jareth, but stopped in mid turn. He was in front of her pulling his shirt off, his chest bare to the world. Sarah's mouth seemed to water on her own, with a flame settling in her lower belly.

_Oh god. . . This won't end well, I know it._

Sarah all most felt ready to die as Jareth reached to take off his belt. She flung her body to face the opposite side of the room, her blush getting worse and worse and she heard his clothes fall to the floor. Then even worse when she felt his weight make the other side of the bed sink, sending her closer to him. He came up behind her, lacing an arm around her tummy pulling her tight against him. He placed a simple kiss on the side of her neck then laid down to sleep himself.

Sarah let sleep claim her fast as well, exhausted from her second trip through the Labyrinth.

* * *

It was Sarah's third day on the labyrinth and she awoke snuggling up Jareth himself. Despite all the technology set backs in his world, he sure as hell smelled good to her. It was that manly airy smell, like a warrior coming through the woods. . .

Then again . . . He was a warrior last night in the woods protecting her.

Sarah didn't know what came over her, but she slowly sat up and brushed her lips against Jareth's. She yelped when she suddenly found her self pinned under him, with him of course, grinning down at her. His mouth attacked hers, as he nipped at her lips and ravaged her tongue with his. Her moan was answered with a growl from him.

"Jareth. . ." she whispered against his lips. "Jareth. . . Can't. . . not right now," Jareth pouted in frustration as he rolled off her. Not bothering to hide himself, grinning when she blushed, as her eyes flickered downward in shock. Her jaw dropped a little, and then recovered as though pretending she never saw it.

She didn't know what to say but she was thankfully saved when a goblin knocked on their door. He didn't bother coming in but instead, said through the door way.

"Apologies, your majesty!" The low growl sounded. "But ambassador from the red-eyed tribe wait for you in the thrown room." Jareth rolled his eyes and he stood from the bed, suddenly dressed.

"Wait here, Sarah."

"Jareth, shouldn't I come with you? I caused this problem." Sarah pondered, sitting up from the bed, watching Jareth, grab a black staff with a circled crystal on top. He pointed the staff to one of the mirrors, and suddenly the thrown room appeared, with sound effects and everything.

"If your truly interested to see what happens you can watch from there," and with that Jareth was gone from the room and suddenly in the mirror facing the most ugliest man Sarah had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on.

"You broke our agreement!" the man that resembled a molting wolf cried, pointing a flawed finger at Jareth. Jareth threw himself down in his thrown, placing his staff next to his chair.

"If you allow to talk without accusing me first, I can promise you, you will find it that it's just an misunderstanding."

"There is no misunderstanding, Goblin King," the Ambassador said. "A human trailed into our territory at night. Human's aren't allowed in the Labyrinth at night. Even you know that. Even then so, we claimed our rights to our feast and you attacked one of our main soldiers, wounding him greatly. This puts your relationship on bad terms with the Labyrinth, Goblin King." Jareth tapped his foot against the floor of the throne room, looking at him like what seemed very little patience.

"Well maybe your soldier should be trained some more in the art of hunting," Jareth gave a cheeky smile. "That young female that your soldiers attempted to attack, was no human, but instead my wife." Jareth stood up to walk up to the suddenly stricken looking Ambassador. "So in reality Ambassador, your soldiers put your tribe, on the bad side of my kingdom. Not the Labyrinth. If the Labyrinth thought so, our world would start to show signs, no?"

The Ambassadors eyes narrows. "No one knows how fast the Labyrinth would react to the upsetting of balance,"

"Or if it would react at all. . . After all, Our ancestors dealt with the worst when they tamed the Labyrinth." The two where starting to argue and everyone knew it. Sarah leaned into the mirror breathless, as every Goblin in the throne room and rooms surrounding stilled and listened.

"And they linked it to their children. And you weakened the chain of events."

"I weakened nothing!" Jareth slammed his staff down on the stone floor causing everyone to jump. "If anything your mutts did by attacking the Queen of Goblins. Now, Ambassador," Jareth sneered in the Ambassadors face. "Who do you _think_ that Lady Labyrinth with trust more easily? The flee of the Labyrinth? Or the caretakers of the Labyrinth?"

For a second the two males glared at each other. Finally the Ambassador stepped back. "I will need record of what happened here," he said sharply and crisply. Jareth raised his hand flat in front of him, palm facing down. He made a fist then turned it to face upward. A crystal appeared. He tossed it at the Ambassador.

"Go, Ambassador. I expect your leader will be visiting in a couple of days to work things out and apologize." The dog faced man grimaced.

"As always your majesty," and with that stormed out. Two red-eyed wolves howling and chasing at his heels behind his billowing cotton robe.

All at once commotion started up again in the Throne room, as Goblins continued their Voodoo songs, changing babies into Goblins, chasing and throwing spit balls at chickens, and gossiping about what just happened.

Jareth appeared back into the bedroom. "Sarah, you're coming with me. Time to find out what being a Queen is all about," As Jareth opened up a wardrobe drawing out cloaks for him and her, Sarah thought about her escape plan.

_I can't leave now, the kingdom is at the point of war over me. . . I have to help. . ._

* * *

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews . XoXoX to all of you!!

Another chappie, just for you guys, hope you like, and don't forget. Story idea's are much appreciated. I'm kinda just makin' this up as I go along. . 


	3. Rise of a Queen

**_Chapter Three_**

Sarah followed Jareth through the castle. He made traveling in the labyrinth look so easy. She tried to bite down the irritation from it all. "Where are we going?" She asked from behind him. She was practically jogging to keep up with his fast pace.

"You have to be introduced." Jareth said over his shoulder. "The kingdom is rather anxious to meet you." Sarah paled. She was never good with public situations. She wondered to her self if the goblins would take to her.

They where silent till they reached the main doors of the castle. Jareth stopped briefly to grin at her over his shoulder. "Do you hear them calling for their queen?" he asked.

True enough Sarah listened carefully. She could hear a faint hum of squealing voices outside and the thunder of a thousand tiny feet stomping the ground underneath them. It seemed as though 200 goblins had lines the steps to get a glimpse of their new queen. Lifting her hand in his, Jareth waved to the constantly moving mass.

"Though they love you still," Jareth whispered in her ear. "You have relationships to fix… We'll go to your friends together." Sarah's face burned with embarrassment.

"I can do that on my own." Sarah murmured back as she continued to shyly wave to the crowd. Jareth did not hide his sneering smirk.

"that's what I thought yesterday." Sarah's red face was now caused from anger.

"I've learned my lesson."

"Have you? Let's just not leave it to chance shall we?" Jareth pulled her back into the castle. He lead her to another door that was obviously not used as much from the overgrown path. Jareth kept walking.

He was oddly silent. Sarah had figured, for a man who just won his game, he would be a lot more happy. Or at least pulling more jokes and pranks in his case.

"So the visitors this morning," Sarah said slowly. She watched as his back stiffened. "Have I really made a mess with them?"

"Quite a big one actually." His voice was guarded. "I may have things some what under control with them, but regardless, I had to hurt one, protecting you. Let's hope, he lives."

"If he doesn't?" Sarah was afraid to ask.

"Let's worry about that, if it happens… Here we are!" His tone went back to his normal airy self. "Hogwart!" He called.

"Oh, it's Hoggle!" An annoyed raspy voice yelled from behind a rose bush. A second later, a slightly larger then normal, goblin stepped out. The jewels he always kept, hung on his belt, jingled with ever step. His face twisted itself even more as the goblin glared at Sarah.

"So now you feel like saying hi?"

Tears formed at the bottom of Sarah's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hoggle." She said softly. "it's not that I appreciate what you went through for me…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't quite know what to say.

Hoggle's face fell for a short moment of pity for the young woman in front of him. "Yeah, well," he seemed as though he suddenly got uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that you didn't make it time," Hoggle's voice was rough. He pretended he didn't see Jareth's glare. "Lugo is going to be happy your staying. Same with Sir. Didiumess."

Sarah grinned. She quickly whiped at her eyes as she bent over to hug him. "Oy! Get off of me!" He yelled. Sarah ignored him.

"I'm happy to see you again too Hoggle!"

Jareth rolled his eyes impatiently and tugged on Sarah's arm. He glared angrily at Hoggle. Again the goblin ignored him. "Right, well Hoghead, Sarah's duty here is done. Shall we retire, my lady?" Jareth's cheeky grin resurfaced as he turned back to Sarah.

With one last smile to Hoggle, Sarah turned to leave.

"Good bye, Hogshead."

"Damnit, Jareth!" Hoggle yelled. "It's Hoggle!"

* * *

Jareth surprised Sarah by leading her to the throne room. Jareth stared curiously as he noticed Sarah's face flush red. To be honest, she as embarrassed. She expected him to take her back to the bedroom and try something inappropriate again. He paused at the door way after closing them behind her.

Chickens where running and squawking loudly as they ran from goblins. Each goblin was singing it's own words to the spells they where using against the bountiful chickens or each other.

Chuckling to himself, he began kicking goblins out of the way. Sarah followed quickly behind him. As the goblins flew away from them, thanks to Jareth, they squealed happily.

Finally reaching his stone throne, he took Sarah's hand smirking. "My love, I present you your throne." Looking to Jareth's right sat a slightly smaller stone throne. A stuffed red velvet pillow sat in the seat. Sarah gulped as she let Jareth lead her to the seat.

"More goblins will be arriving soon to deliver the wished away children."

"I don't want to part of this." Sarah's heart wrenched painfully in her chest. Jareth sighed as he eased into his own throne.

"My love, one does not always enjoy herself being the queen. Despite it's overwhelming advantages." He smirked darkly.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she gathered her self together. Suddenly the doors burst open. A group of goblins of all type carried a crying baby. Sarah's eyes watered. How scared Toby had to have been!

The group carried the baby yelling happily to Jareth. Jareth picked up the baby and looked into his eyes. Jareth smiled after a moment of silence with the baby. "Welcome," he murmured to it. The baby had stopped crying instantly under his gaze. The baby laughed and suddenly the room erupted with happy cries from the goblins. Most of all the ones that had carried the poor thing in. Jareth handed the baby gently. "Make eye contact, my love." His tone was deeper then usual. Sarah was surprised to see Jareth so relaxed suddenly. He was himself again.

Moving the baby carefully to face her, Sarah looked at the babies innocent brown eyes. Pictures swarmed her mind suddenly. Two adults screaming at each other. They seemed to be rather young. To young to have a baby. The next picture slid into place. A young girl sat staring miserably at her badly decorated birthday cake by her self. She could hear more yelling and crashing of furniture. That picture was replaced by one just as depressing as the one before it.

Finally the images ended to allow Sarah to suddenly see the baby in front of her again. Blinking, she numbly handed the baby back to the eager goblins.

"Is any one coming after her?" Sarah asked.

"No actually. The mother and father seemed to be glad. They where both able to start over again with different people." Sarah frowned. Now the baby had no choice but to become a goblin.

Doors bashed in again entering five new babies, each with their own group of goblins. The throne room was suddenly getting rather cramped. Sarah and Jareth looked into each of the babies like the first.

"Each baby has a story to tell," Jareth had explained. "You will come to realize that most of the babies that come our way will be happier. Even as a goblin. Though some do slip away." Jareth smirked at her.

When they finished looking at the babies, only two of their parents began to try and solve the labyrinth. The others, their parents didn't even realize their absence. It left Sarah rather depressed.

Jareth frowned as he noticed this. "Does it not please you to save children, my love?" he asked. His tone was sharp. Sarah stammered for a reply.

"It is sad that they come from such bad situations. A baby should be brought into a world of happiness." Jareth scowled even more. He threw his hands up to show his frustration.

"But that is what we are doing here!" Sarah looked around speechless for a second.

"What about the babies that are ripped apart from their parents who honestly fight to get them back?"

"You'll find, my love, most people do not change no matter what happens. No matter what lessons they learn." Sarah huffed at Jareth's words.

"I would have changed." At this Jareth looked at her. His eyes where intense with an emotion that Sarah couldn't read.

"all the more proof that you are something special, my sweetheart." Jareth smirked as Sarah's face turned red from embarrassment.

"It still think you're a mad man." Sarah mumbled under her breath. More goblins entered with yet more babies. They swelled till at least fifteen babies where presented in the room together.

Pictures, babies, and goblins whirled together in Sarah's mind so rapidly that suddenly it caught up to her. A migraine hit her so hard that she grasped and placed her hand over her forehead. All most instantly Jareth's hand was on her shoulder.

"Are you all right Sarah?"

"Ye-yes," she stammered. She still had her hand on her head.

"You are overwhelmed." She heard him stand next to her. "Let me help you." She gasped when he picked her up effortlessly.

Sarah thought about struggling. But her head hurt so much that all she could do was let him carry her.

He carried her all the way to their bedroom without even loosing his breathe. He placed her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead ignoring her flinch. Standing, he began to draw all of the curtains closed, so no sunlight came into the room. Sarah watched as he continued to light only a few candles so the room was dim.

"I wonder at your innocence at times. Sarah, there where children in much worse conditions you had. Most of them unfortunately, so not have some, as brave as you are, to defend them." While speaking Jareth had pulled his desk chair up so he could sit next to her as she rested.

"They don't have chance to live a normal human life." Sarah's voice sounded weak. She felt weak.

"Correct. They get to live a much longer and safer life, in a world more magical then some would dare to dream." He was being sarcastic of course. Sarah knew that. But he said it with a tender tone as he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Sarah's ear. Suddenly, he began to laugh.

"Hoggwort might say other wise, but the Labyrinth would fall apart without me. But to be able to live with that means to play it by it's rules. This is how the Labyrinth runs. This is what goblins do."

Sarah didn't say anything. She stared blankly upwards up at the ceiling. Her mind was spinning.

"When will the Red Eye king arrive?" Sarah was all most scared to ask.

"Tonight, no doubt." Jareth frowned again. "Can you manage to look your best? And for the sake of arguments, try to be on your best behavior." His tone was light again by the end. Sarah noticed how he all most all ways ended up smiling.

"What will he want?" Sarah steered the conversation back to a serious note.

"To see the queen that was worthy enough for his soldier to be stabbed in the gut for." Sarah doubted her migraine was ever going to go away after that. She wanted her own private bed to curl up in but that was impossible now. She was currently being paraded around in a magical night mare.

"Will he be very angry?" Sarah asked. Jareth smiled softly before standing up. A goblin had entered with a arm water and wash cloth. Scurrying foreword, the goblin maid placed the basin on Sarah's bedside table, grunting. Jareth waved her away, taking the wash cloth himself. Placing it in the warm water, ringing it out carefully, before placing it on her forehead.

The warmth was soothing. Her eyes flickered to look at the goblin king beside her. Their eyes met in the briefest of moments her Sarah looked away embarrassed.

"Thank you," She mumbled grudgingly. She could all most feel Jareth's smirk.

"You will get used to your new self with time, my love." Sarah closed her eyes listening to him. His voice seemed to roll off his tongue like silk. His voice rich and low with tenderness.

Sarah all most wanted to laugh hysterically at how he could truly make her forget that everything and everyone in the room besides himself.

"Jareth," Sarah murmured. Shaking her head side to side, sleep was coming onto her fast. She yawned. She didn't remember feeling this tired. "What if he is seriously mad?" She managed to mumble out. She could barely lift her eyes.

"then I would protect you. You really are so silly at times." She said the words as though they where the most obvious things he had ever heard of.

With that, Sarah fell asleep.

* * *

_Hey guys! finally back after a very longggg pause from this website. I have more chapters coming for you guys if you guys want me to continue after so long of a pause. _


End file.
